


Dumb and Dumber, featuring UnderTale.

by StormRide



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, I'm Sorry, Jokes, Multi, Other, Randomness, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRide/pseuds/StormRide
Summary: #SomeForkryIsDetected#FourthWallIsBroken#why





	Dumb and Dumber, featuring UnderTale.

A crash is heard around the world. As soon as DeltaRune has made itself known, UNDERTALE knew it had to do something to gain its popularity back.

 

It was originally the popular. And so shall it stay that way.

 

As of this moment, the game broke everything. It somehow morphed itself to be real. Now humans are shocked as news of monsters have been seen, with a young child in front leading them.

 

Gamers, Theorists, and Sans fangirls went wild.

 

The UNDERTALE cast however did not know they were known by us humans as....game npcs. 

 

Which leads to hilarious confusion.


End file.
